Wagonny
by winterschild11
Summary: When Logan and Carlos take a childhood toy out for the first time in nearly a year, will things take a turn for the worse?
1. Chapter 1

**A story for swagUPwindowsDOWN...Love Ya!**

Thirteen year old Carlos Garcia HATED algebra with a passion. It wasn't fun, it wasn't interesting, and he was pretty sure that he was NEVER going to use it once he grew up. Which is why he was now trapped in his room with one of his best friends trying to tutor him on the subject. Logan LOVED algebra and was trying to convince Carlos that it was one of the necessities of life. Of course in Logan's case, it was. The genius teen was planning on going to medical school with aspirations of being one of the greatest neurologists of all time.

"Carlos, are you listening?" Logan asked for the third time.

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Maybe?"

"This test counts for three quarters of our final grade. Didn't Mama G say if you don't pass you'll be spending ALL of summer break in summer school?"

"But Logie...it's SO BORING!" Carlos whined.

"It's not boring and if you pay attention you'll do just fine," Logan said. He hated how everyone assumed that Carlos was stupid just because he was a fun-loving daredevil. Carlos actually did very well with his studies... when he paid attention. The trick was to make it interesting, and while Logan could make the other subjects fun for his friend, he just couldn't manage it with algebra. He decided to try negotiating as he looked over at Carlos, who was sitting there drawing little sad faces in all the '0's.

"Tell you what, if you start concentrating and finish the next two pages with at least eighty percent right, we'll take a break and go do something fun."

"Like what?" Carlos asked suspiciously. Logan and Carlos didn't always agree on what was fun. For instance, Logan thought school was fun and Carlos completely disagreed with that.

"Your choice," Logan smiled.

Carlos thought for a moment, "Well...it's been a long time since we took Wagonny out."

Wagonny was the slatted red wagon that Logan had been given as a Christmas present when he was five. The boys use to pull it everywhere when they were little, and when they were older, they got a little more daring. They use to ride Wagonny down what is now known as Broken Arm Hill, so dubbed for obvious reasons. First Logan and then Carlos had taken a tumble when they failed to make the turn at the bottom of the hill and each sported a cast for six weeks. They'd been banned from riding down hills after the incident last year in which Carlos, Logan, Kendall, and James had all piled in and crashed into a tree. All four ended up at the ER with multiple cuts and contusions and James with a piece of wood through his calf. He'd been sitting on the bottom with his long legs stretched out the length of the wagon with his three shorter friends sitting on top of him, so they'd all fit in at once. He had to have surgery to remove the 2"x3" of wood and their parents had banned them from riding in it together. Logan had to beg his mom not to throw Wagonny away by promising that they'd be more careful in the future.

"Do you not remember what happened last year?" Logan asked.

"It's not like we're all going to ride together, it's just you and me," Carlos said.

"I don't know, I don't want my mom to throw Wagonny in the dumpster," Logan said.

"She won't, we're keeping our promise to not have all four of us ride at once."

"That's true," Logan said, pondering Carlos' request. While people always underestimated Carlos' intelligence, they also underestimated Logan's willingness to take risks. He was actually quite the daredevil, often having to be talked out of doing something potentially dangerous by Kendall, who was the most responsible of the four friends.

"Well?" Carlos asked.

"Alright, it's a deal. But you have to get eighty out of a hundred right," Logan said.

Carlos nodded and started working on the problems. Half an hour later he'd finished and was watching Logan anxiously as he graded his paper. Logan shook his head as he went through the problems, "I can't believe this."

"What?" Carlos asked.

"You got ninety-eight out of a hundred...WHY can't you do that in school?"

'There's nothing fun in school, now come on!" Carlos grinned as he pulled Logan out of his room.

They walked to the next block over and went around to the back of Logan's house to the little shed where they kept gardening tools and Logan's outdoor toys. After a few minutes of rearranging things they pulled Wagonny out. Logan carefully pulled the tarp off, "Still in great shape!"

Carlos nodded in agreement as he grabbed a can of WD-40 and carefully sprayed the axle and wheels, taking care to wipe off the excess. "She's ready!"

Logan grabbed his bike helmet and they made their way down the alley to the main street and then walked to the school, pulling Wagonny along with them. They walked past the school about six blocks and then up the dirt road of a fairly steep, curving hill. It was a popular sledding hill in winter as there was very little traffic on the rural road.

Logan strapped on his helmet and steadied Wagonny as Carlos got in. He carefully got in, sitting in front of Carlos and holding tightly to the handle."Are we ready?" Logan asked.

"Yup!" Carlos yelled, pushing off with his right foot.

Both boys whooped and shrieked in delight as they flew down the hill. After they stopped they both jumped out. "Do you want to go again?" Logan asked.

"That's something you never have to ask!" Carlos grinned as he started pulling Wagonny back up the hill.

Logan laughed and followed Carlos up the hill. They went down three more times, alternating who steered. Logan looked at his watch, " We better get back, it's nearly time for dinner."

"Awww, one more time?" Carlos begged, pushing out his lower lip.

"Okay, but I steer this time," Logan said.

"Deal!" Carlos smiled as he started pulling Wagonny up the hill again.

They got to the top and Logan climbed in front of Carlos, "Okay, push off!"

Carlos pushed off and they started off down the hill again, laughing and shouting. They were about halfway down when Logan veered a little too far off the road and the front left wheel caught on the grass. He quickly put his foot out to try and push out, but it was too late. Wagonny flipped, back over front, and both boys went tumbling down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio Garcia looked at his cell as it rang. He sighed as he answered, "No honey, we haven't found them yet."

"Antonio, it's almost ten, where could they be?" Sylvia asked, near tears. She hadn't seen either Carlos or Logan since they'd run out after finishing homework about six. She thought they'd just gone over to Logan's, but started to worry when Carlos didn't show up for dinner. She'd called over to the Mitchell's and Joanna had thought the boys were still at the Garcia's.

"Did Jo notice anything missing?" Antonio asked.

"No, Logan's bike is still there, so is his hockey gear. As far as I can tell Carlos didn't take anything with him either, not even his wallet."

"Alright, and James and Kendall haven't heard anything?" Antonio asked. The boys were all going to have a movie and sleepover at the Garcia's since it was Friday.

"No, Carlos and Logan never said anything to them about going anywhere. They've already checked the park and the rink, twice. They wanted to go back out, but I told them 'no' because it's dark. I sent them to Carlos' room to watch a movie, hoping to keep them distracted," Sylvia said.

"Upstairs?" Antonio asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Honey, go upstairs and make sure they're still there," Antonio said, shaking his head. He knew the boys were worried out of their minds and he knew what HE'D do if he were in their shoes and someone had told him, no.

"They wouldn't!" Sylvia said as she ran upstairs. She opened Carlos' bedroom door and found the room empty, with his window wide open.

"They're gone, aren't they?" Antonio asked.

"Oh my God...WHY do they do things like this?"

"Because they can," Antonio chuckled. "Are Jo and Jen still out driving around?"

"Yes, I'll call and let them know to keep an eye open for the other two. At least we don't have to worry about Katie," Sylvia said as she went back downstairs. Katie was spending the night at a friend's house and unaware that any of her brothers was missing, and the parents thought it was a good idea to keep it that way.

* * *

Kendall and James had gone to Carlos' room as Sylvia asked. After a few minutes James stared pacing back and forth, "This is stupid! We should be out there looking for them too! We know them better than anyone else, we know how they think!"

Kendall was sitting quietly on Carlos' bed, deep in thought. James continued to pace and fume until Kendall stood up, "Okay, lets go."

"Where are we going?"

"To find them or course," Kendall said as he pointed to the window.

James smiled as Kendall opened it and they climbed down the large tree just outside the window.

"Great! Now where are we going?" James asked, knowing that Kendall had a plan.

"Logan's."

"They already checked there," James said as they took off down the street.

"Yes...but like you said, WE know them better than anyone else," Kendall said as they got to the Mitchell's. Kendall went through the back gate, James right behind him.

"What are we looking for?" James asked.

"They didn't just disappear. Logan was helping Carlos with algebra, which means he probably had to bribe him with something. Knowing the two of them, it's something they wouldn't normally do," Kendall explained.

James nodded in agreement. Carlos and Logan had come up with some pretty wild stunts over the years. Not that he minded, usually they were exciting and fun, but this time was different and he was starting to freak out.

They looked around the back yard, grateful for the motion sensor lights so they could see. James touched Kendall's arm and pointed to the shed, "The door's not latched."

They went over and James pulled the string to turn on the overhead light. They looked around and Kendall picked up the tarp and saw the can of WD-40. he looked at James, "They took Wagonny out."

As they looked at each other they both had the same thought.

'The hill!" James said.

They took off running for the school, Kendall pulled out his cell phone and dialed Antonio's number.

"Alright, where are..." Antonio started.

"Papa G, they took Wagonny so we're heading for the hill," Kendall rushed out as he and James raced down the street.

"Oh no," Antonio thought. "I'm on my way, I should be there in five minutes."

"We're almost there," Kendall said.

"Kendall wait!" Antonio said, but the boy had already hung up. Antonio quickly dialed the station and Officer Johnson answered. "Johnson, send emergency vehicles to Fuller Street, just south of the middle school. Tell them to go slowly up the hill."

"Will do Chief, any idea what we're looking at?"

"Not exactly, but make sure medics are dispatched and have Bennet meet me there," Antonio said hanging up.

* * *

Kendall and James raced across the school fields and towards the hill, slowing at the bottom, They each took a side of the road and started up.

"LOGAN, CARLOS!" Kendall yelled.

"I can't see anything out here," James said. There were no street lights on the hill and the further away they got from the school, the darker it became.

"Phones," Kendall said, pulling his out. James followed suit and they continued walking slowly up the hill.

"COME ON GUYS, WHERE ARE YOU?" James yelled.

Kendall had stopped walking and was staring off to the side of the road in front of him. "J-James..." Kendall said.

James looked back and shined his phone to where Kendall was, "What's wrong?"

Kendall didn't say anything but suddenly took off towards the field to his right, "CARLOS!"

James ran after him, afraid of what he'd see. He was just a few feet away when his feet tangled in something and he fell. He landed on his stomach and pushed himself up, "Ow!" He felt around for his phone as he untangled his feet from the broken pieces of Wagonny.

"JAMES!" Kendall yelled.

James found his phone and scrambled to his feet, carefully making his way over to Kendall. Kendall was kneeling next to Carlos, who was lying on his stomach, right arm stretched out above his head. Kendall had pulled off his sweatshirt and covered his friend, "He's freezing, look for Logan!"

James nodded and stood up and turned around, holding his phone out in front of him. He thought he saw something and took a few steps in that direction. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," he said quietly as he quickly made his way over to Logan.

"Is it him?" Kendall called over.

"Y-Yeah, I think his arm's broken and there's a lot of blood," James said in a shaky voice.

"Cover him with your sweatshirt," Kendall said. He wanted to ask if their friend was breathing, but was afraid of the answer.

James did as Kendall said and released the breath he'd been holding when Logan moved. "Don't move buddy, help's on the way," James said as he heard sirens getting closer.

"L-Los," Logan whimpered.

"Kendall's got him, it's going to be okay," James said as he tucked his sweatshirt around his friend.

"It hurts so much!" Logan said as he tried not to cry.

"I know Logie, they'll be here in just a minute," James said, trying to comfort his friend.

Logan shifted a little and screamed as a horrific pain shot through his back and shoulder.

"What can I do?" James asked, feeling completely helpless.

"Make it stop!" Logan sobbed.

"I don't know how," James said, near tears himself.

"James, what's wrong with him?" Kendall called over. Logan's screams were unnerving him and he was at a loss as to what to do. As frightening as Logan's cries were, Carlos' silence was even more terrifying, he'd never seen Carlos so still.

"I don't know! I don't know how to help him!" James yelled back.

"They're almost here!" Kendall told him as he watched headlights rounding the curve.

Antonio drove slowly up Fuller Road. He had his highbeams on and looked carefully on both sides of the road as he rounded the curve. His headlights shone in the field where he saw Kendall kneeling next to someone. He pulled off the road and got out. He shined his flashlight toward where he'd seen the boy, "Kendall?"

Kendall looked over and choked back a sob, "PAPI, HURRY!"

Antonio ran for his godson, reaching him a moment later. His heart nearly stopped when he saw his son lying face down in the grass, not moving, "Carlos!" Antonio resisted the temptation to gather his son in his arms as he reached down to feel for a pulse. He said a quiet prayer of thanks when he found a strong one. He squeezed Kendall's shoulder, "It's going to be okay, where's Logan?"

Kendall pointed towards where James was sitting with their other friend. "James said he thinks his arm is broken and there's a lot of blood."

Antonio nodded as he looked over to where the emergency vehicles had pulled over next to his car. He shined his flashlight at them, "OVER HERE!"

The medics quickly made their way over and to him and he pointed over towards the other boys. Two medics rushed over to Logan and the next few minutes were a blur to James and Kendall as the medics examined their two friends. Antonio had pulled them to the side so that they were out of the way, but when the medics rolled Logan onto a backboard he screamed and both boys went running. Antonio caught them each by the arm and pulled them back, "They're hurting him!" James yelled, fighting to get to his friend.

"James, calm down! They have to secure him to the board so there isn't anymore damage," Antonio said, trying to hold onto the struggling teen. Logan screamed again and Antonio had to put both arms around James to pull him away.

"Make them stop!" James begged as he fought back tears.

Antonio hugged James to him, "I know it's hard, but they'll be able to give him something for the pain as soon as they get him secured."

James hugged Antonio back, unable to hold back the tears any longer."D-Don't let them die," he sobbed.

"They're not going to die," Antonio whispered.

"Garcia?" Bennet called out.

"John, over here!" Antonio said, relieved that his partner was there.

John made his way over to Antonio and James, "What the hell happened?"

"I think the boys were riding the old wagon down the hill and missed the curve," Antonio told him.

"How are they?" Bennet asked carefully. He could hear Logan crying but didn't hear a sound from Carlos.

"They're going to be just fine, isn't that right Mijo?" Antonio said to James.

James mumbled something unintelligible, not releasing Antonio. Antonio looked over at Carlos who was being secured to a backboard, and then looked from James to Bennet, "John, could you..."

Bennet nodded and gently took James' arm, "Hey buddy, why don't we head to the car so we can get to the hospital the same time as the ambulance does?"

"I don't want to leave them!"

"You're not leaving them, we'll be meeting them there," John said reassuringly.

James looked up at Antonio, "They w-won't m-make us go home?"

Antonio gave him a small smile, "No Mijo, John's going to take you and Kendall and meet us there."

"O-Okay," James said, allowing Bennet to pull him away from Antonio.

"Where is Kendall?" Antonio asked, realizing he'd lost track of the other boy when James had broken down.

Bennet flashed his light around and saw Kendall sitting by the road, "Over there." Antonio started to go over to him, but John shook his head. "I've got him, go to Carlos. I'll call the station and have someone pick up Sylvia too.""

Antonio nodded, "Thanks John."

John patted him on the shoulder and wrapping his arm around James' shoulders, made his way over to where Kendall was sitting. John squatted down next to him, "Hey kiddo, we're going to meet the ambulance at the hospital."

Kendall had gathered all the pieces of Wagonny together and carefully laid them inside the bed of the wagon. Now he was just sitting there, looking at the broken toy, "He won't wake up."

"What's that?" John asked.

"He won't wake up, he's so cold and he won't wake up."

"He's going to be okay, we just need to let the medics do their job," John said, trying to reassure the boy. Kendall visibly flinched when Logan screamed again, and James tightened his hold on John.

"They're putting the boys in the ambulance now, so why don't we head for the hospital?" John suggested as he pulled Kendall up.

He put an arm around each boy and started for the car, but Kendall stopped. "We can't leave Wagonny, Papa M gave him to Logan when he was little. He b-brought him all the w-way from Texas," Kendall said, his voice starting to break.

John stopped and looked at the two boys, and saw both were on the verge of breaking down again. "Never leave a man behind," he smiled as he picked up the wagon and carried it to his car. He carefully put the pieces in the trunk and ushered the boys into the back seat.

He got in and grabbed the radio as he started down the road, "Johnson, have a unit pick up the Chief's wife and take her to the hospital. I'm going to call her and let her know what's going on and I don't want her driving."

"I'll send Dane right over," Johnson answered back.

"Thanks, can you connect me to the Chief's home phone?"

"Connecting now," Johnson said.

"Hello?" Sylvia answered.

"Hey Sylvia, it's John. We found the boys and Antonio's taking them in to get them checked out. I guess they crashed their wagon and it looks like Logan hurt his arm. I have a unit coming to pick you up and we'll come get Antonio's car later," John told her.

"O-Okay, I'll call Jen and have her and Joanna meet us at the hospital."

"We'll see you there," John said.

"Wait, what about James and Kendall? They sneaked out to go look for the other two," Sylvia said.

"I have them and we'll all meet you there," John told her.

"Thank God, alright thank you John," Sylvia said.

"Not a problem," he said as they pulled into the hospital emergency parking lot. He parked and the two boys jumped out and took off for the entrance. He quickly caught up with them and took them each by the arm and they walked in together.


	3. Chapter 3

Antonio sat in the ambulance in-between Carlos and Logan. The medic had told him that Carlos' vitals were good and he was stable. He'd been wearing his helmet and didn't appear to have any head trauma. He was still out though and the medic thought it could be shock.

Antonio was brought out of his reverie when Logan cried out as they hit a small pothole, "It's alright Mijo."

"I'm s-sorry, I'm so sorry. It was a stupid idea I t-thought it would be o-okay with just the two of us. He d-did so w-well on his p-practice test and we haven't t-taken Wagonny out in s-so long!" Logan stammered.

"Logan, it's alright. Believe it or not, my brothers and I were ALWAYS doing something that either got one of us hurt or all of us into trouble. You're young, it's what you do," Antonio told him.

"Why won't he wake up? He w-was crying and then I didn't hear him anymore! H-He wouldn't answer me and I was s-so scared...that he d-died," Logan cried.

"Son, you need to calm down. Your friend is stable and all of his vitals are all normal," the medic said.

"Everything's going to be alright," Antonio said, squeezing Logan's hand.

The ambulance pulled into the ER parking bay and the medics jumped out and pulled out first Logan, and then Carlos. They pushed the gurneys inside, Antonio still holding onto Logan's hand.

The medic pushed Carlos into the first room and the other was starting to push Logan into the second room when he started crying. "NO! DON"T TAKE HIM AWAY. WE HAVE TO STAY TOGETHER!"

Antonio looked at the medic, "Can we keep them together?"

"I'm sorry there's only room for one bed per room, he'll be right next door though," the medic said.

Antonio looked over at Carlos and then down at Logan, who was still clutching his hand. "Alright, that's my son. His name is Carlos Eduardo Garcia, he's in your system and his pediatrician is Anna Sharpe. My wife should be here in just a few minutes, along with Logan's mom. I'm going to stay with Logan until they get here, so could you let them know and if Carlos starts to wake up, have someone come and get me?"

"Of course," the medic smiled.

"Thank you," Antonio said as they wheeled Logan into the second room.

The doctor came in and looked at the medic's notes. "Hi Logan, my name's Dr. Barnes. Can you tell what hurts?"

"You need to t-take care of Carlos first," Logan said

"Is Carlos the friend that came in with you?"

"Y-Yes, he needs help m-more than I do," Logan stammered.

"Dr. Matthews is taking care of your friend, now I need to you to tell me what hurts," Dr. Barnes said gently.

"M-My right a-arm and my b-back," Logan told him.

"Did you hit your head at all?" Dr. Barnes asked, checking his eyes.

"N-No I rolled, and was wearing a helmet."

"Let's get his shirt and jacket off and call down to x-ray and let them know we're sending him down," Dr. Barnes told the nurse.

"Yes doctor," she said as she started to pull Logan's left arm out of his jacket. The movement jolted him and he cried out.

"Cut them off and then place a catheter," Dr. Barnes said.

She nodded and grabbed a pair of rounded tip scissors and soon had his jacket and shirt off. When she was done quickly placed a catheter and once she had it secured, she called down to x-ray as the doctor checked Logan out.

A moment later Joanna rushed in, "Logan, what happened?"

"I'm sorry mom! We were j-just going down the h-hill b-but the wheel caught in the g-grass and we flipped over and now Carlos won't wake up," Logan told her, starting to cry again.

"Antonio?" Joanna asked, looking over at her friend.

"He's stable, they said it's probably shock. If you're okay here though, I'm going to go check on him," Antonio said.

"Of course, Sylvia's already with him," Joanna told him.

He nodded and bent down and kissed Logan on the forehead, "Everything's going to be alright Mijo."

"Thank you," Joanna said, kissing Antonio on the cheek.

"I'll be right next door," he smiled.

Antonio walked next door and found Sylvia sitting there with Jen, Carlos was gone. She jumped up and threw her arms around him, "They took him down for an MRI to make sure there's no head or back trauma."

He nodded, "They're sending Logan to x-ray, he may have a broken arm."

"What were they thinking?" Sylvia asked.

"They're thirteen, they weren't really thinking and I don't think coming down on them about it's going help. Logan is already upset and blaming himself," Antonio told her.

"It was just an accident," Sylvia agreed.

"Where are the other two?" Antonio asked, realizing that Kendall and James were not in the room.

"John took them to the cafeteria because they could hear Logan and were trying to get over to him," Jen said.

"I'm actually surprised they went without a fight," Antonio smiled as he sat down.

"They didn't, he had to drag them practically kicking and screaming," Sylvia smiled.

"So what did the doctor say?" Antonio asked.

"He's got alot of cuts and scrapes on his hands and arms. They're going to have pull out some gravel. She didn't see any obvious signs of trauma and that she wanted to do the MRI just to be thorough," Sylvia sighed.

He nodded, "Probably a good idea."

"What if there is something wrong? What if he has a skull fracture or a broken back? Why wouldn't he wake up?" Sylvia asked as the situation started to overwhelm her.

"Sweetheart, he's going to be alright. They were both out there for quite awhile and the medic said it's probably shock," Antonio said reassuringly.

"Come on, why don't we go down and get some coffee? It's going to be a long night," Jen suggested, taking Sylvia's arm.

"I want to be here when they get back," Sylvia said.

"Honey, it's going to take at least half an hour for the MRI. I'll wait here and you go with Jen, check on the other boys, and bring me back some coffee," Antonio said.

"You'll call me if they get back early?" Sylvia asked, allowing Jen to pull her towards the door.

"Of course I will, now go," Antonio said.

"Alright," Sylvia agreed as she followed Jen out the door.

Kendall and James sat in the cafeteria trying to convince John that they needed to go back to the ER. "No, you two finish your sodas and let the doctors do what they need to do. Your moms will call as soon as they hear anything," John told them.

"But..." James started.

"There's nothing you can do for them right now. We might as well wait here where we're out of the way," John said firmly.

"Fine," Kendall pouted, sitting back with his arms crossed over his chest. He caught James' eye and gave him a slight nod. James gave a slight nod back and knocked his cup on the floor.

"Darn it," he said grabbing some napkins. He got down on his knees and started wiping up the spilled drink, reaching under the table to get the small puddle that was starting to form there. He got up and went over to the trash bin and threw them in, giving Kendall another nod.

Kendall smiled and stood up, "We'll be right back."

"What?" John asked.

"Bye," James waved as he and Kendall dashed across the cafeteria and out the far door.

"Come back here!" John ordered, standing up to chase after them. He took one step and went down, his shoe laces tied together. "You little monsters!" John half yelled and half laughed.

A couple of moments later Jen and Sylvia walked in and found John still trying to undo the knots in his laces. "Looks like someone needs a refresher course on how to detain adolescents," Sylvia smirked, taking out her cell.

"Very funny," John huffed as he finally managed to separate his shoes.

Sylvia laughed quietly as she called Antonio's cell. "Honey, I'm afraid you have a man down. Be on the lookout for two fugitives who are heading your way."

"What did they do?" Antonio asked, laughing.

"They overpowered the officer in charge and fled the scene," Sylvia said.

"Alright, I'm sure they'll be sneaking around here somewhere. Is John alright?" Antonio asked, wondering how the two boys had "overpowered" his partner.

"I'm afraid his ego has taken quite a beating," Sylvia laughed.

"Laugh it up," John said as he took off in the direction the boys had gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**We are holding another writing challenge and everyone is welcome to join.** **topic/153090/135594642/1/BTR-Song-Challenge**

 **Also, I have some BIG news about TYT so please feel free to message me for information regarding it! :)**

Kendall and James raced out of the cafeteria and slowed once they got to the elevators on the far side of the building. They waited for the doors to open, keeping a close eye on the hallway for any sign of John. As soon as the doors opened they got in and pressed the button for the next floor up.

"Do you think he'll call Papa G?" James asked.

"Probably," Kendall said.

"How are we going to get back into the room if Papa G knows what we did?"

"He'll be in Carlos' room by now, so we'll go to Logan's," Kendall said.

"Mama M will be in there though," James said as the doors opened. The boys looked both ways before leaving the elevator and heading back towards the ER.

"Yes, but John won't call her," Kendall pointed out.

"True, " James agreed.

They walked down the hallway, keeping an eye out for Antonio. When they got to the nurse's desk they waited until all of the nurses were busy and quickly went past and towards the rooms where their friends were being examined. Once they got to Carlos' room they stopped and listened for any sound. Not hearing anything they stayed close to the wall and quickly moved down to Logan's room.

Kendall peeked around the corner and saw Joanna sitting there, speaking to someone on her phone.

"They're both going to be fine Alex, but I know he'd love it if you came up for a visit." She looked up and smiled at the boys, waving them in.

"Hi Mama M," Kendall said quietly as he walked in, pulling James with him.

She smiled and held up a finger. "Okay...I'll give the boys your love and we'll see you this weekend," Joanna said hanging up. "Hi boys, how are you doing?"

"We're okay, have you heard anything about Logan?" James asked.

"He should be back from x-ray any minute. The doctor thinks he has a dislocated shoulder and possibly a broken wrist," she said.

"W-What about the blood?" James asked, remembering his friend had been covered in it.

"He had a bloody nose and quite a few cuts and scrapes on his hands and arms," she told him.

"Is he going to have to have surgery?" Kendall asked.

"The doctor said as long as there are no breaks in the bone or severe tears in the muscle, that they should be able to reduce it without surgery."

"Reduce it?" James asked.

"Put his arm back in the socket," Joanna said, not quite looking at them and giving a slight nod.

"Okay, good," Kendall smiled.

Someone cleared their throat from behind the boys and they froze. Kendall and James both turned slowly around to find Antonio standing there, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Is there a reason my partner ended up on the cafeteria floor?" Antonio asked.

"H-Hi Papi," Kendall smiled.

"Well?"

"Well...I noticed his laces were loose, so while I was cleaning up the soda I spilled, I thought I'd help out and tied them for him," James smiled sweetly.

"Together?" Antonio asked.

"Now that I think about it, I guess they WERE a little close together," James said.

"Shoelaces can be so dangerous, always coming undone at the wrong time. Maybe the police should switch to velcro," Kendall suggested.

"He's NOT in uniform," Antonio pointed out.

"Maybe he needs to wear them while he's undercover?" James said.

Antonio arched an eyebrow and was about to respond when John came through the door. "There you little monsters are!"

Both boys quickly moved to stand behind Joanna. "Is there something I should know?" she asked.

"We just wanted to see the guys," James said, keeping an eye on John.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"He knocked over his drink and while he was cleaning it up, somehow managed to tie my shoelaces together," John told her.

"He tied your laces together and you didn't feel that?" Joanna smirked.

John rolled his eyes. "He kept bumping my leg while he was cleaning it up."

"Well that should have been your first clue," Joanna said.

"What should have been?"

"How often did you voluntarily clean up anything when you were thirteen?"

Antonio snorted. "She's got you there."

"I don't recall asking for your opinion on the matter," John said turning to look to his partner.

James grabbed Kendall's arm, using John's distraction to try and slip out the door. He still had a firm grip on his friend when Kendall yelped as John caught ahold of him and pulled them both back into the room. "Going somewhere?"

"We thought we'd go back to the cafeteria and wait for you," James smiled.

"Nice try," John smirked as he slipped a handcuff over James' wrist.

"Hey!" James complained as John slipped the other cuff onto Kendall's wrist.

John took ahold of the middle and smiled. "NOW we'll go back to the cafeteria."

"Papi!" Kendall said.

Antonio smiled and shook his head. "Sorry Mijos, you two have already gotten away twice now, and we need to know where you are."

"Well be good, we promise. We just want to make sure the guys are okay," James said quietly.

"Mama G and Mama K are waiting in the cafeteria too. I promise I'll call as soon as we know anything," Antonio said.

"Come on you two," John said, ushering them out the door.

"They're just scared," Joanna said softly.

"I know, we need to figure out what we're going to do about tonight. They will not be happy if we send them home," Antonio said, sitting next to her.

"No they won't. Maybe they could stay in the waiting room with one of us tonight," Jo suggested.

"Do you really think they'll stay there?" Antonio asked.

"No...but it's better than having them climbing out the window, walking across town, and sneaking in here anyway."

"That is very true," Antonio laughed.

Two interns pushed Logan's gurney back into the room, the doctor right behind them. Joanna jumped up, "How is he?"

Dr. Barnes put an x-ray up on the viewer box. "His shoulder is dislocated, but there are no fractures in the surrounding bones. His wrist has a hairline fracture so we're going to put on a removable splint. He also has some bruised ribs and gravel in his hands so we'll clean those up while he's sedated."

"What about Carlos?" Logan asked.

"He's getting some x-rays too," Antonio told him.

"Did he wake up?"

"The doctor said it's shock and he should be waking up anytime now," Antonio said.

"What is it's not, what if it's something bad!?" Logan asked, his voice starting to rise.

"Logan you need to stay calm," Dr. Barnes said.

"IT'S MY FAULT! WHAT IF HE DIES!?" Logan yelled as he started to cry.

Dr. Barnes looked over at Joanna. "Have you signed the release forms?"

"Yes," she said stroking Logan's hair, trying to soothe him.

He nodded and went over to a cabinet and unlocked it. He took out a vial and then grabbed a syringe from the drawer. He pulled up the amount he needed and then injected into the port on Logan's catheter. "It's going to be alright. We're going to get you fixed up and I'll make sure that you and your friend share a room."

"Mom..." Logan started.

"Shhh, baby everything's going to be okay," she said softly. Logan's eyes closed and she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"This won't take too long. We'll get his shoulder back into place and the nurse will come and get you so you can be with him as he wakes up in recovery," Dr. Barnes said.

"Thank you," Joanna said.

"You're welcome," he smiled. He nodded to the nurses who started rolling the gurney out.

"He'll be okay," Antonio said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I know," she smiled.

"Do you want me to wait in here with you?" Antonio asked.

"No, in fact, I'll come sit with you. I'll let the nurse know," she smiled.

"Okay," he smiled as he headed back for Carlos' room.

* * *

Logan felt like he was floating, but the pain was gone. He felt strangely detached from everything and when he opened his eyes smiled at the doctor. He looked at all the instruments and equipment in fascination. "This is so cool!" he giggled.

"I think the sedation is wearing off," the nurse smiled.

"Did you know I wanna be doctor!?" Logan asked, grinning. The nurse grabbed his left hand as he tried reaching out for the instrument tray. "It's so shiny!" he squealed, trying to figure out how to touch the tray.

Dr. Barnes shook his head, trying not to laugh at the awestruck boy. "Let's get the brace on and get him into recovery."

A few minutes later they had a shoulder brace on him, as well as a removable splint on his forearm. The nurses wheeled him into recovery and one ran to get Joanna.

* * *

Joanna was telling Antonio that Alex was flying up for the weekend, when Dr. Matthew came in.

"How is he?" Antonio asked.

Dr. Matthews smiled. "He started waking up while we were cleaning him up his hands, so I had to give him a little 'happy gas' to keep him quiet. Initial exam of the MRI shows no breaks in the spinal column, and surprisingly, no concussion. The radiologist will go over it more thoroughly, but I think Carlos is going to be just fine. We cleaned up his hands and arms, he has four stitches in his right wrist where a large piece of gravel was embedded. He does have four bruised ribs on his right side, so we wrapped them and he's going to need to stay quiet for a couple of weeks."

"That should be fun," Antonio said.

"He's probably not going to feel like doing much anyway," she said.

"Yeah...you don't know my boy," he laughed.

"I've seen his records," she smiled. "He's already waking up from the gas sedation, so they're taking him to his room. I understand he'll be sharing with his friend?"

"Yes," Joanna smiled.

"Alright, I'll have the nurse take you up as soon as they get Carlos settled in," Dr. Matthews said.

"Thank you so much," Antonio said, smiling in relief.

"You're every welcome. Tell him to keep wearing that helmet, it probably saved him from a much more severe injury," she said.

"He pretty much wears it everywhere now," Antonio laughed.

"That's probably a good thing at his age. The nurse should be in to get you any minute now. "

"Thank you again," Antonio said, shaking her hand.

"You're welcome, I'll be up to check on him in a little while," Dr. Matthews said as she left.

"You should call Sylvia," Joanna said.

Antonio nodded and pulled out his cell. "Is he alright?" Sylvia answered.

"Yes honey, the doctor just just left. Carlos is okay, no broken bones, no concussion. She said he started waking up while they were patching up his hands so she gave him a little gas. He's already waking up and they're taking him to his room," Antonio told her.

"I'll be right there," she said hanging up.

"Well?" Jen asked.

"He woke up and they're taking him to a room. I'll call and let you know the room number once we get there," she said.

Jen hugged her." I told you he'd be okay."

"I know," she smiled.

"Can we see him?" Kendall asked.

"You two aren't going anywhere," John said, giving a small tug on the handcuffs.

"I'll give John a call once Carlos gets settled in and then you can go and say goodnight," Sylvia said, trying not to laugh at the looks the two boys were giving John.

"We'll be waiting," John smirked.

Kendall looked over at James and they both smiled.

"Don't forget to call for back-up if you need it," Sylvia laughed as she headed for the door.

"VERY FUNNY!" he called after her.

"I'm going to go sit with Jo, do you think you can handle them?" Jen asked John.

"I think I've got it handled," he said.

She noted the looks on the boys faces and shook her head. "Be nice," she ordered, kissing Kendall on the top of the head.

"Mom..." he whined.

James laughed at the look on his face. "You too," she said kissing the top of his head.

"Hey!"

"They'll be good," John promised.

"Sure they will," she smiled as she headed for the door.

* * *

Carlos heard Sylvia softly singing to him and yawned. He opened his eyes and smiled, "Hi Mami."

"Hello Mijo," she smiled, tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing now," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Where am I?" he asked, realizing he wasn't at home.

"You and Logan had a little accident with the wagon," Antonio said.

"Is Logan okay?"

"Yes Mijo, they'll be bringing him here as soon as the doctor is finished putting a splint on his arm," Antonio told him.

"He broke his arm again?" Carlos asked.

"Yes but he's alright," Sylvia said.

"Good," Carlos smiled in relief. He shifted his shoulder a little, "OW!"

"What is it?" Sylvia asked.

"My side hurts!"

"You bruised some ribs so you need to stay still," Antonio said.

Carlos nodded and took a couple of deep breaths. He settled back as the pain dissipated and noticed his bandaged hands. "We must have hit the ground hard."

"Yes you did and you are NEVER to do that again," Sylvia said firmly.

"We didn't mean to crash," Carlos pouted.

"We know you didn't and we'll worry about this later," Antonio said gently.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Carlos said.

"It's alright Mijo, we're just worried," Sylvia said, kissing his cheek.

"I know," he said. He realized something felt off and tried to figure out what was wrong. After a moment he looked up at Antonio. "P-Papi?"

"Yes Mijo." Antonio said sitting on the other side of him.

"Did I break my legs?"

"No, why would you think that? Do they hurt?" Antonio asked.

Carlos shook his head and his eyes teared up. "Papi, I-I can't move my legs."


	5. Chapter 5

**So...it's been awhile since I updated this and I'm sorry. I was finishing up another project...yadayadayada. Hopefully I will be updating everything soon. Some writers to check out: Bigtimerush-BTR, BTRObssession, swagupwindowsdown,xxxanimaniacxxx, Evix,Chocolate-Colombo, Gargle, Crumpetcapers, cordialbloodbath, outofmymindbackin5minutes, epically obssessed, and so many more. We are holding a new challenge and if anyone i interested, please let me know and I'll give you the specifics.**

Antonio sat there silently as Sylvia paced back and forth in front of him. "When are they going to get back? What if this is permanent? What are we going to do?"

Antonio reached up and took her hand. He pulled her into the chair next to him and put his arm around her shoulders. "Honey, it's only been fifteen minutes. The doctor said it would be at least an hour. As for the rest, we will do what we need to do."

Sylvia lay her head on his shoulder. "How?" she asked, feeling completely overwhelmed. The doctor had ordered another MRI, this time of Carlos' lower spine.

"I don't know, but we will," Antonio promised.

There was a quiet knock at the door and Jen looked in. "Any news yet?"

Antonio shook his head. "It's going to be awhile."

"How are you holding up?" Jen asked as she went over and sat on the other side of Sylvia.

"My baby can't feel his legs, Logan is going to blame himself, and I have no idea how to help either of them," Sylvi said, choking back a sob.

"Sweetheart, Carlos will be fine, The doctor said that temporary paralysis is common after an injury like this," Antonio said.

"What if it's not temporary? Sylvia asked, tears pooling in her eyes.

"It WILL be," Jen said hugging her friend.

* * *

John was still sitting in the cafeteria with Kendall and James. He was watching the two boys like a hawk, and wasn't buying their sudden obedience. The two were talking quietly about their last hockey practice and how they could improve their passing skills. He yawned and was in desperate need of another cup of coffee.

"I can get you a refill," James offered.

"Not a chance, you two are staying right there," John said firmly.

"I was just trying to help," James pouted, trying to cross his arms over his chest.

"Hey!" Kendall said, yanking his own arm back.

James pulled his arm back. "Knock it off!"

"YOU knock it off!" Kendall said, pulling back.

James immediately yanked his arm over again. "What are you going to do about it?"

Kendall glared and suddenly jumped on James and the two tumbled off the chair. "THIS!"

"Hey!" John yelled and jumped up. He grabbed each boy by an arm, hauled them up, and pushed them back into their respective chairs.

"He started it," James said.

"I did not, YOU did!" Kendall said, yanking his arm back over.

"Do not start that again!" John ordered. He stood up and pushed a chair between the two boys. He kept a firm grip on Kendall's arm as he unlocked the handcuff and pulled it through the opening on the back of the chair and then hooked it back on Kendall's wrist.

"Hey!" Kendall protested.

John looked down at them, satisfied. He slipped his keys back into his pocket. "Good. Now I'm going to get another cup of coffee and you are both to behave. Is that understood?"

Kendall yanked on the cuff, moving the chair and bumping John's leg, but it didn't go any further.

"This isn't fair," James huffed.

John smirked and ruffled his hair. "Life isn't fair, kiddo."

"MY hair!" James shrieked, trying to smooth it back down with his one free hand.

John laughed. "Behave, I will be right back."

James leaned towards Kendall as John walked towards the coffee stand. "Well?"

Kendall smirked and dangled John's keys. He watched John carefully and as soon as the man looked away to pour his coffee, he quickly unlocked the cuffs and then palmed the keys again. He took the cuff from James' wrist and hooked it to the metal brace under the table. "Hold your arm still and wait for my signal."

James smiled and nodded.

John walked back over to the table. "Well, I see you're both still here."

"Very funny," Kendall glared.

John smiled as he set his coffee on the table. "Maybe this will teach you little monsters to behave."

"It's not very comfortable," Kendall said pulling on the cuff a little.

"Yeah, we have to hold our arms funny because of the chair," James complained.

John looked at them. "Alright, if you promise no more fighting, I'll remove the chair."

"We promise," they both said.

John went over to the chair, and the next thing he knew, his right arm had a handcuff on it. Both boys scooted out of reach and Kendall smiled at him, holding his keys up. "Missing something?"

"How did you do that?" John asked in shock.

"Trade secrets." Kendall smirked.

"Give me the keys," John ordered, yanking his arm and moving the table an inch or so.

Kendall snorted. "I don't think so."

"Give them to me now and we'll forget this ever happened," John promised.

Kendall shook his head, no.

"You're going to be sorry," John warned.

"Yeah, we hear that a lot," Kendall said.

"I mean it!" John said, exasperated.

James reached over and ruffled John's hair. "Life isn't fair, old man."

John grabbed for him with his left hand, but James was too quick for him.

"Well...bye!" Kendall smiled. He and James took off running through the cafeteria doors again.

"Great," John said as he reached for his cell phone, only to realize it was missing as well. He shook his head as he sat down. "It's going to be a _long_ night."

* * *

Joanna shook her head at Logan as the boy giggled and tried to touch the monitors. "Mama, my hands are on upside down."

"Why do you think that?"

"They won't go up!" Logan said trying to figure out how to move his immobilized arm.

"You have a shoulder brace and a splint your arm," Jo told him.

Logan looked at her, shock on his face. "What did I didn't do to do that?"

Jo laughed at him. "Sweetie, why don't you try getting some sleep."

"S'not funny. When do they bring the elephants back, they didn't find them, did they?" Logan asked as he yawned.

Joanna pulled out her phone and set it to record. "What elephants, Logan?"

"Shhh, the ones in the attic. Papa G will make us take them back if he finds them."

"Maybe they're with the giraffes," Jo suggested.

"Pshh, mom, you CAN'T hide giraffes with elephants," Logan said.

"Why not?"

"They're too tall! Only zebras and elephants can hide together. Giraffes have to hide with the chimps," Logan told her, yawning again.

"Why is that?"

"Because the chimps can swing from them so people think they're trees," Logan said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's a new one, and I've heard a lot of interesting things here, in recovery." Dr. Barnes laughed.

"Well, this is new to me so I'm recording it for posterity," Jo said.

"They'll be taking him to his room in a few minutes and he'll probably sleep the rest of the night," Dr. Barnes told her.

"Thank you doctor, I really appreciate everything." Jo said.

"You're very welcome, but I might want a copy of that recording, he definitely has an amazing imagination."

"I'll send you a copy," Jo promised.

* * *

Half an hour later Logan was in his room, sleeping. Jo was quietly talk to Antonio and Sylvia, who were still waiting to hear about the MRI results.

"They don't know anything?" Jo asked.

"They should be bringing him back any minute. The doctor said she should have results in the next half an hour or so," Sylvia told her.

"She also said that temporary paralysis is fairly common with this type of injury," Antonio said reassuringly.

"So he'll be alright," Jo said, hugging Sylvia.

"I hope so," Sylvia said, trying not to cry again.

"M-Mom, C-Carlos is paralyzed?" Logan asked quietly. He had heard voices and had woken once he realized the tone was serious.

"It's just temporary," Jo said, going over and sitting next to him.

"N-No, this c-can't be true! It's all my fault, I did this!" Logan said.

"Logan, it's alright. He's going to be just fine," Antonio said going over to stand next to him.

"It's my fault! Why did I even consider it after last time! It's all my fault!" Logan cried, completely inconsolable. He started to hyperventilate and the alarms on the monitors started beeping.

"Honey, calm down!" Jo said trying to hold him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry! Please, please make him be okay!" Logan sobbed, He lost consciousness, as the nurse came running in.


	6. Chapter 6

Carlos was lying still inside the MRI scanner, as the doctor had instructed. He could hear a faint boom boom, in spite of the heavy earphones he was wearing, and started to tap his hand in time the beat.

"Sweetie, you have to stay completely still," Dr. Matthews voice came through the headphones.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, but if you stay still, the faster you can come out," she said.

"I kinda like it in here."

"It can be peaceful, but please try," she said.

"I will," Carlos promised.

A few minutes later Dr. Matthews voice came back over the headphones. "You did great, Carlos. The bed is going to start moving in just a couple of minutes."

"Okay!" Carlos said.

The bed started moving out of the scanner and Carlos watched with fascination. Dr. Matthews and a nurse were waiting for him. She smiled down at him. "Now we'll get you into a room and you can get some rest."

"That tube is so cool! It's like something in a movie," Carlos said.

"It is," she agreed as she and the nurse secured him to a backboard.

"Do I have to sleep on this?"

"No, but we want to be careful while we move you," she explained.

"Am I going to be able to feel my legs soon?" Carlos asked.

"We'll know more once we get the results of this test, but I think you're going to be alright," she said.

"It feels weird," he said.

"Weird, how?"

"Like when your foot goes to sleep," he said.

"Do you feel any tingling?"

"A little bit," he told her.

"Where?"

He thought for a moment. "Mostly around my knees."

"Both knees?"

"Yep," he said and tried to stifle a yawn.

"Okay, let's get you to your room so you can get some sleep," she said, nodding to the nurse and orderly who started wheeling the bed out of the room.

"Is Logan okay?" Carlos asked.

"I'm sure he is, I think you're going to be sharing a room with him," Dr. Matthews told him.

"Good, I can't believe he broke his arm again," Carlos said.

"I think Dr. Barnes said it's just a hairline fracture, so it should heal quickly."

"I hope so. Coach is not going to be happy if he can't play."

"Coach?"

"Coach Banner, he's our hockey coach," Carlos said quietly.

"Are you alright?" Dr. Matthews asked, noting the sudden quietness of the boy.

Carlos looked up at her and smiled. "I'm fine."

She squeezed his hand. "I know this is scary, but the fact you have tingling in your legs is a very good sign."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," she said softly.

"O-Okay, I just don't want Loges to blame himself. I asked him if we could take Wagonny out, I made him promise me. It was just an accident," Carlos said.

"I'm sure it was and I'm sure he'll be alright, too."

Carlos crooked a finger and she leaned down. "Am I going to be able to walk?"

"I think so. I'll know more after we get these results, but I think it's probably just some swelling on your spine."

"Can you fix it?" Carlos asked.

She nodded. "If it's just swelling, we can give you some medicine to help bring the swelling down. It may take a few days though," she told him.

"I can deal with that." Carlos smiled.

"I know you can. You are a very brave young man."

Carlos shook his head. "I'm not brave, I'm scared."

"Being able to deal with something when you are scared, if a very special form of bravery," Dr. Matthews said.

"Really?"

"Yes, now let's get you to your room so you can get some rest," she said.

"I am kinda tired," Carlos said.

"I bet you are," she said, squeezing his hand again.

"Papi and Mami are going to be so worried."

"It's alright, that's what parents do," she said.

"I guess. W-What happens if I never feel my legs again?" Carlos asked quietly.

"Let's not worry about that now. If the test shows what I think it will, you'll be up a running around in no time," she said reassuringly.

"B-But if not, I'll have to use a wheelchair?"

"If that were the case, yes, but let's not worry about anything until we know what's going on," she said.

"Okay, but it's n-not easy to n-not think," he said quietly.

"I know it isn't," she said.

"I've p-played hockey since I was really l-little," Carlos said, tears stinging his eyes.

"Do you know there are thousands of people who use wheelchairs and still do everything, including hockey?" she asked as they headed back to his room.

"I could still play hockey?"

"Yes, you could. It's a little different though. Paraplegics use a type of sled, instead of skates, but it's still as exciting," she told him.

"Cool!" Carlos smiled, relieved that he wouldn't have to give up hockey if he couldn't walk again.

They got to Carlos' room and found his parents, Jo, and Jen quietly talking. Logan was sound asleep and Jo was sitting in a chair next to his bed.

Sylvia jumped up and went over to him, standing back as the nurses carefully removed the backboard and got him settled into bed. "How are you, Mijo?" Sylvia asked, kissing his forehead.

"Tired, Mami. Is Logan okay, now?" Carlos yawned.

"He's doing just fine, he's worried about you, though," Sylvia told him.

"I'm okay, the tube is really cool," he said.

"Tube?"

"I think he means the scanner," Dr. Matthews said.

"Do you know what's going on yet?" Sylvia asked quietly.

"I should have the results soon, but he already has some sensation around his knees, which is a good sign," Dr. Matthews said.

"He does, really?" Sylvia asked, trying not to cry again.

Dr. Matthews nodded and patted her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Mami. Did you know that I could still play hockey, even if I couldn't walk?" Carlos asked, smiling at her.

"What?" Sylvia asked.

"There are hockey players who use special sleds instead of skates, so I could still play. Can we go to one of those games, sometime?" Carlos asked, yawning again.

Sylvia looked at Antonio, shaking her head, but smiling a little. She marveled at her son and how nothing ever kept his spirits down for long. She kissed his forehead again. "Of course we can, Carlitos."

"It's time for you to get some sleep now," Antonio said, tucking him in.

"Okay, can we go soon?" Carlos asked as he closed his eyes.

"I'll find out where they're playing," Antonio promised, kissing his son on the forehead.

"It would be cool," Carlos mumbled as drifted off to sleep.

"When will you know more?" Sylvia asked Dr. Matthews.

"It should be any time now, and once we know for certain we can treat the injury appropriately."

"Do you really think he'll be alright?" Sylvia asked.

Dr. Matthews nodded. "I've seen quite a few injuries like this and often it's swelling compressing the spine. Once the swelling goes down, motor function usually returns to normal. He'll have to take it easy for awhile and probably need physical therapy, but we'll have the orthopedist see him in the morning and they can decide what we do next," she explained.

"Thank you, doctor. I'm sorry if I'm asking so many questions, we do trust you," Sylvia said.

"Don't ever apologize for asking questions, I wish more people would. Doctors don't always have all the answers, it's called 'practice' for a reason." Dr. Matthews smiled.

Sylvia smiled back. "Thank you."

Dr. Matthews patted her shoulder. "You're welcome. Why don't you try to get some rest and I'll go see where we are at with the test results."

"I don't think that's going to happen," Sylvia said.

"I understand. I'll go see if they have the results yet, maybe that will help," Dr. Matthews said, as she headed out the door.

"I think I'll go get the other boys so they can say goodnight," Jen said.

"We haven't heard anything from John, so they're probably still in the cafeteria," Antonio said.

"Maybe we should all invest in handcuffs." Jen laughed as she started out the door.

* * *

Kendall and James ran from the cafeteria and stopped before the reached the elevators.

"Now what?" James asked.

"I'm not sure, I really didn't think we'd make it this far," Kendall admitted.

"Do you think John called Papa G yet?"

Kendall smirked as he pulled John's cell phone out of his jacket pocket. "Nope."

"How do you do that?" James asked.

"The same way you tied his shoelaces together, diversion," Kendall told him as they walked slowly towards the elevators.

They waited until the elevator doors opened and a nurse walked out and headed down the corridor. They ran for the elevator and slipped through the doors before they closed. Kendall pushed the button for the third floor.

"Aren't they on the fourth?" James asked.

"Yes, but if we get off on the fourth floor, someone may see us," Kendall explained as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Good point," James said.

Kendall peeked out into the hallway and then nodded at James. They slipped out and were halfway down the hallway when they heard voices coming towards them. They quickly made their way to the stairway entrance. James pulled the heavy door open and then carefully closed the door behind them.

They walked up the stairs to the next floor. James looked through the small window on the door, to see if anyone was close. "It's clear."

Kendall opened the door and checked both ways before stepping into the corridor. They had just started down the hallway when Kendall suddenly grabbed James' arm and yanked him into a room.

"What the heck?" James yelped.

"My mom," Kendall hissed, putting his hand over James' mouth.

They both held their breath as Jen walked past where they were hiding to the elevators. As soon as she got in and the doors closed, they relaxed.

"Where so you think she's going?" James asked.

"Probably to check on us, so that gives us about five minutes," Kendall told him.

"To do what?"

Kendall looked around the room and smiled, they were hiding in a supply closet. "I don't think they'll find us here, so we wait until my mom calls Papa G and they go looking for us."

"They won't all go though," James pointed out.

"I know, but Mama G and Mama M won't kick us out right away. That way we can see them, before Papa G and my mom get back," Kendall said.

"And John," James said, reminding his friend about the other man.

"Oh yeah, he's not going to be happy."

"Especially since this is the second time we got away from him." James smirked.

"Yeah, he's probably _really_ not going to be happy about that."

* * *

Antonio, Sylvia, and Jo were talking when Antonio's cell buzzed. "Garcia."

He listened for a moment, shook his head and started laughing.

"What?" Sylvia asked.

Antonio put his phone on speaker. "Jen, can you say that again?"

"I asked if you have a key that would work on John's handcuffs," Jen repeated.

"Why do you need a key?" Jo asked, already suspecting she knew the answer.

"Our dear friend here was the victim of foul play. He was set upon by two nefarious individuals who overpowered him, again, and handcuffed him to the table," Jen said, trying not to laugh.

"They handcuffed him to the table? Where did they get handcuffs?" Sylvia asked, looking at Antonio.

Antonio held his hands up. "Don't look at me, mine are in the car."

"Did I forget to mention that they somehow got his cuffs off and then used them on him?"

"Oh boy," Antonio said, imagining the look on his partner's face.

"You are all VERY funny, now will you please get down here and unlock these things. I've got some hunting to do!" John yelled.

"I'll be right down," Antonio said, still laughing.

* * *

 _The wind was crisp and cold and it chapped their cheeks as Wagonny sped down the hill. Carlos and Logan were both laughing as they held on for dear life. Wagonny showed no signs of slowing and Logan started to worry as they started to approach another turn. He put his foot down to try and slow the wagon, but it didn't help, and he pulled his foot back in, worried he might flip them. He used the handle to try to steer it towards the grass, but the toy seemed to have taken on a mind of it's own and stayed in the middle of the road. He watched as the hill suddenly grew longer and steeper, and he could hear Carlos urging him to stop._

 _"We're going to crash!" Carlos yelled._

 _"I can't make it move!" Logan yelled back_.

 _"LOGES, DO SOMETHING!" Carlos screamed, pointing at the truck at the bottom of the hill._

 _"I CAN'T!" Logan yelled, bracing himself for the impact_. _He managed to get the wagon to turn slightly and they narrowly missed the truck. He let out the breath he had been holding and then screamed in horror as the wagon headed for the huge tree on the side of the road. The wagon wouldn't turn and a moment later, everything went black._

 _Logan wasn't sure how long he was out, and when he tried to move, everything hurt. He rolled over onto his back and then sat up. He groaned as a pain shot through his side and shoulder. He took a deep breath and forced himself to his feet so he could look for his friend. He saw Carlos lying about thirty yards away and made his way over to him._

 _"'Los?"_

 _He knelt next to the other boy and gently patted hs shoulder. "Los, are you okay?"_

 _Not getting a response he carefully rolled his friend onto his back. He stared in shock at the bone portruding through the skin, halfway between Carlos' left ear and shoulder. Blood dripped from his nose, and his eyes were open and unseeing._

 _"LOS, NO!" Logan screamed._

 _"_ CARLOS _!"_ Logan screamed, struggling to sit up in bed.

Jo and Sylvia both jumped and ran to his bed, trying to keep him from hurting himself.

"Honey please, everything is alright, it's just a bad dream," Joanna said trying to comfort her son.

"I KILLED HIM!" Logan screamed.

"Logan, Carlos is alright, he's sleeping in the next bed," Sylvia told him.

"No, no, no," Logan sobbed.

"Baby, he's okay I promise," Joanna said, fighting back tears of her own.

The nurse came running in, Dr. Matthews was right behind her. "What happened?" Dr. Matthews asked, taking in the scene.

 _"_ He's having a nightmare," Sylvia told her as the nurse took her place.

Dr. Matthews looked at Logan's chart and then at the nurse. ".5 Diazepam, please."

"Yes, doctor," the nurse said and ran to get the vial. She returned a moment later and showed the vial to Dr. Matthews, who nodded. The nurse pulled up the Diazepam and injected it into the port on Logan's catheter. A moment later the teen stopped screaming and struggling as the drug took hold.

"I'm sorry," he cried as he fell back to sleep.

"It's going to be alright, baby," Jo whispered, brushing his bangs back off his forehead.

"He'll be alright, sometimes the drugs can cause hallucinations," Dr. Matthews said reassuringly.

"I hope so," Jo said.

"Please tell me you have good news because Logan will never forgive himself if Carlos is paralyzed," Sylvia said quietly.

"P-Paralyzed, Carlos is paralyzed?" Kendall asked, from the doorway.

He and James had been in the supply closet, waiting for an opportunity to make their way to the room, when they heard Logan screaming. They had both taken off at a dead run, trying to get to their friend, and had gotten to the room only to hear Sylvia say Carlos is paralyzed. They were both standing there in shock, staring at their two sleeping friends.

Sylvia quickly went over to them and put an arm around each boy. "Mijos, everything is going to be okay...isn't that right Dr. Matthews?" Sylvia asked hoping to hear her son was going to be alright.

Dr. Matthews gave the boys a sympathetic smile and waved them into the room. "Why don't we talk?"


End file.
